who is killer (First Blood) Part 3
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, lututnya terasa lemas saat pandangannya menangkap sosok bersimbah darah yang tergeletak di lantai. "Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin."


**Title:** Who Is Killer? (First Blood) | part 3

**Author:** ChoKyute

**Genre:** Family, Brothership, Mystery.

**Cast:** Cho's Family= Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o), Cho Yesung (16 y.o), Cho Ryeowook(15 y.o), & Mrs. Cho.

**Other Cast: **Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Lee Eunhyuk, dan temukan sendiri.

**Disclaimer**: FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel Super Chiller. Dan terlintas di otak saya ingin membuat versi SUJU. Jangan copas atau semacamnya. Cast yang ada disini semuanya bias saya khususnya Kang Evil.

Haayyy? Saya bawa Fict pertama yang bergenre pembunuhan, semooga saja feelnya dapet dan pastinya readers pada suka. Fict ini saya akan buat berChapther atau continou dengan sub-title yang berbeda. Jangan lupa responnya? Saya pribadi mengharapkan sekali. Soalnya saya belum ada pengalaman buat Fict sebelumnya. Jadi Pliiiss… tinggalin jejak ya? Baiklah! Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja di mulai.

Camera, Roll… ACTION!

**(ALWAYS AUTHOR'S POV)**

Pagi yang begitu dingin untuk mengawali aktivitas hari ini. Meskipun salju turun tak begitu deras, namun kumpulan salju yang menumpuk mampu menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah, pepohonan dan juga atap rumah. Salju di halaman dan di jalanan tampak berwarna putih perak mengkilat terbias cahaya matahari di sela-sela ranting pohon.

"Chagi, nanti malam eomma mungkin akan pulang larut." Suara wanita paruh baya memecah keheningan di ruang makan Cho's Family.

"Pukul berapa eomma akan pulang?" Wooky yang sibuk memakan roti bakarnya bertanya.

"Mungkin tengah malam." Jawabnya, menyesap teh hijau panas di cangkir gold cantik.

Haruskah aku menjaga Yesung hyung sampai malam lagi di malam ini? Wooky bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kupaskan pinggiran rotiku. Ini terlalu pahit." Yesung merengek manja dengan menjulurkan piring putihnya ke depan.

"Sini sayang, eomma kupaskan." mengambil alih piring dari tangan Yesung lalu mengambil pisau dan mulai mengupasnya.

"Eomma sangat cantik." Puji Yesung dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Gumawo sayang. Kau juga sangat tampan pagi ini."

"Appa kapan pulang?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, posisi duduknya menghadap Wooky dan Yesung sedangkan Mrs. Cho di kepala meja.

"Belum tahu sayang. Pekerjaan appamu begitu banyak. Jadi ia sangat sibuk."

"Ini sayang. Eomma sudah kasih selai, makanlah." Lanjut Mrs. Cho memberikan piring roti Yesung.

"Rumah ini begitu sepi." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kan ada Yesung dan Wooky."

"Tetap saja. Kenapa rumah tua ini ketika malam terasa begitu menyeramkan?" keluh Kyuhyun teringat kejadian intercom tadi malam.

"Itu hanya perasaan mu saja Kyu."

Kyuhyun meraih gelas panjang berisi susu putih di sisi kanan lalu meminumnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun, menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri.

* * *

**(AT SHINCUNG HIGH)**

"Kau habis ke salon ya? Penampilanmu begitu mengesankan pagi ini." Donghae berdiri di koridor bersama namjachingunya, Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya."balas Eunhyuk lesu.

"Kemeja biru lusuh dan kusut, wajahmu kusam, mata panda juga beralih ke mata mu. Dan ini…" Donghae memelintir anak rambut di pelipis Eunhyuk jijik.

"Rambutmu. Kau tak menyucinya? Sangat Lepek." Lanjutnya.

"Ini semua berkat pelajaran terkutuk itu! Tadi malam aku mencoba belajar untuk memahami setiap rumus yang akan di ujikan nanti. tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa! Arrghhh!" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut lepeknya sampai berdiri tak karuan.

"Nanti jangan sampai kau kelihatan mencontek. Bisa bahaya." Saran Donghae.

"Kau sudah belajar Donghae?" Tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku sudah berusaha belajar tadi malam. nanti kalau kau kesusahan mengisi soal, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Ya, mungkin. Pasti Kyuhyun akan gampang menyelesaikan ujian ini. Ia begitu hebat." Puji Eunhyuk tanpa melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat lesu mendengarnya.

Bel sekolah terdengar nyaring di penjuru sekolah. Pertanda jam kelas di mulai. Tampak wanita paruh baya dengan baju yang sangat rapi, rambut ikalnya di ikat ke belakang, dan bertubuh sedikit berisi menapakkan kakinya ke kelas yang berisi tiga puluh siswa. Shin seongsaenim, begitulah ia menyebut namanya.

"Masukkan buku kedalam tas! Jangan sampai ada yang tergelak di atas meja! Kita akan mulai ujian." Teriak Shin seongsaenim keseluruh kelas lalu berjalan membagikan kertas ujian yang di anggap bencana bagi seluruh siswa.

"Kerjakan dengan baik! Ingat! Jangan sampai saya melihat kalian mencontek atau memberikan contekan, arraseo?" ucapnya setelah seluruh kertas berpindah di masing-masing meja siswa.

Keadaan di dalam kelas begitu sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan pensil ke kertas, kertas yang sengaja di balik dan dentingan jam yang begitu mengancam.

Seluruh mata di fokuskan ke selembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan angka. Sangat rumit. Banyak siswa yang menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal hanya bersikeras memikirkan bagaimana cara mengisi penuh lembar jawabannya.

Donghae menghadap Eunhyuk yang terlihat sibuk mengintip dari bahu Kyuhyun. Donghae mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa pagi ini harus ada perpindahan tempat duduk!

Jadilah ia terletak lumayan jauh dari Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk di belakang Kyuhyun.

Raut wajah Eunhyuk terlihat tak tenang, gusar dan begitu tertekan. Ia terus saja mengintip di bahu Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersentak saat Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan mengarah ke meja guru.

'_apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?' _pikir Donghae.

Kyuhyun membungkuk terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Shin seongsaenim. Jangan sampai ia mengadukan Eunhyuk. Batin Donghae penuh dengan kecemasan.

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, membereskan kertas-kertasnya lalu berjalan mengarah pada bangku kosong depan dekat dinding.

Kenapa ia pindah? Donghae terus saja bertanya-tanya.

Apa mungkin Kyuhyun mengadukan Eunhyuk? Tega sekali dia!

Waktu ujian berakhir setelah suara bel yang nyaring terdengar begitu jelas.

"Kumpulkan semua jawaban!" Teriak Shin Seongsaenim.

"Eunhyuk ssi? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" lanjutnya.

"N—ne seongsaenim." Ia terbata.

Donghae melihatnya cemas dan begitu kasihan.

Ia keluar kelas menuju koridor, menyender ke dinding menunggu Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Ada apa?" sapanya saat melihat Eunhyuk menghampiri dengan wajah muram.

"Kyuhyun mengadukanku."

"Benarkah? Keterlaluan! Lalu Shin seongsaenim berbicara apa?"

"Nenek sihir itu akan memberikan ku nilai nol! Dan kau tahu? Itu artinya aku akan di depak dari club dance!"

"Oh! Jinjja?"

"Ne, dan impianku akan musnah! Hancur! Dan semua itu karena…"

Bertepatan Kyuhyun melewati mereka.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari lenganku!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau berbuat begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak kalah dingin penuh amarah.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Eunhyuk kasar.

"Kenapa kau mengadukanku?"

"Hhh! Kau itu sangat bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan pencuri mencuri jawaban ku seenak jidatnya. Tentu saja aku akan menghentikannya." Paparnya memandang rendah Eunhyuk.

"Kau begitu menyebalkan! Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Kau menghancurkan impian ku!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Itu urusanmu!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan berpaling meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih menahan amarahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu memerah.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu juga!" teriaknya. Kyuhyun tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah parkiran di mana mobilnya terparkir.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya ke seluruh arah. Bingo! Seorang namja berpawakan tinggi menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sekolah. Menatap dalam Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

'Dasar orang gila!' pikir Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi menegakkan tubhuhnya, terkejut saat menyadari Kyuhyun juga menatapnya. Ia berbalik, berjongkok, dan menyimpan segumpal salju lalu menekannya sampai menyerupai bola.

Zhoumi melihat jendela yang masih terbuka dengan di dalamnya terlihat Jung seongsaenim mengajar.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. 'Dia sangat aneh! Apa yang akan ia lakukan?'

Tak lama, genggamannya yang berisi bola salju ia layangkan mengarah ke jendela sampai terdengar suara retakan.

Kyuhyun tersentak, melebarkan matanya.

"Ya! Siapa yang melempar tadi?" Teriakan yang memekik telinga terdengar dari balik jendela yang di pastikan milik Jung seongsaenim.

"Bukan aku. Aku melihat pelakunya sudah berlari." Jelas Zhoumi berbohong.

"Dia memang tak waras!" Kyuhyun berlalu menuju mobilnya.

"apa mungkin yang meneroroku itu Zhoumi?" gumam Kyuhyun di dalam mobil. Ia merogoh ponselnya di saku celana seragam.

"Aish! Di mana ponselku? Apa mungkin tertinggal?"

* * *

**(AT HOME CHO'S FAMILY)**

"Wooky, bersihkan kuku ku." Suruh Yesung manja menjulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Mendekatlah hyung." Balas Wooky yang duduk di atas ranjang Yesung.

"Wah, kuku mu sudah panjang." Ujarnya yang sibuk membersihak sela-sela kuku Yesung.

"Jangan di potong! Aku menyukainya."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau bisa memberinya kutek?" pintanya dengan sedikit mendayu dan tampang innocent. Wooky yang melihat itu menyadari kalau hyung-nya yang dewasa selama ini sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan namja yang bersifat seperti anak TK. Ia sangat miris mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan setelah Yesung seperti ini, Kyuhyun tak pernah menjenguknya.

"Haruskah di beri kutek?" Tanya Wooky. Yesung mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilnya di laci." Ujarnya lalu menghambur ke laci dan duduk kembali dengan membawa botol kecil transparan berisi cairan bening kental.

"Kutek ini saja ya? Supaya kuku hyung terlihat mengkilat."

"Ne, cepat oleskan."

"Wooky?" panggil Yesung.

"Ehmm?"

"Kyuhyun saudara ku kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kyuhyun itu saudara mu! Saudara kembarmu!" Wooky sedikit kaget saat Yesung bertanya seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun tak menyukaiku lagi."

"Itu tidak benar! Ia menyukaimu. Sangat menyayangimu." Jelas Wooky menghadap Yesung.

"Ani! Kyuuhyun tak menyukai ku! Ia tak pernah mau bicara denganku!"

"Itu tidak benar hyung…"

"Benar! Aku juga tidak menyukai Kyuhyun!" sela Yesung cepat.

"Aku membenci Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung menjerit dan membelalak.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Kita olesi lagi kuku mu ya?"

**KRING! KRING!**

Telepon rumah berdering.

"Sebentar ne? aku akan mengangkat telepon sebentar. Tenangkan diri hyung." Ujar wooky menuju telepon yang terletak di meja koridor.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Wooky?"

"Ne."

"Aku Zhoumi."

"Zhoumi hyung?" ucap Wooky semringah.

"Ada ap…"

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" potongnya yang membuat senyuman Wooky menghilang begitu saja. Ia pikir Zhoumi ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Belum. Kyuuhyun hyung belum pulang." Jawabnya lesu.

"Benarkah? Tadi aku menelfon ponselnya tapi tak di angkat. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Annyeong."

"Annyeong." Telepon terputus.

"Na wasseo!" suara bass menggema beriringan dengan debaman pintu yang menampakkan namja jakung.

"Kyuhyun hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Wooky menaruh telepon.

"Siapa yang telepon?"

"Eng… Zhoumi." Lirih Wooky.

"Mwo? Untuk apa orang gila itu telepon?" Kyuhyun meletakkan ranselnya ke sofa seraya duduk.

"Menanyakanmu, katanya ia sebelumnya menelfon di ponselmu tapi tak kau angkat."

"Ponselku tertinggal. Kau bisa mengambilkannya di kamarku Wooky?"

"Tentu." Wooky memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju nakas tempat biasa Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, sepertinya memang benar. Ada satu panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan." Ucap Wooky setelah melihat layar ponsel dan menyerahkannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengambilnya dari tangan Wooky.

"Panggilannya Zhoumi, tapi… pesannya tak ada namanya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Coba buka saja hyung."

Jari Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh layar ponsel.

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Wooky saat melihat Kyuhyun terpaku menegang melihat layar ponselnya.

"Bacalah." Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel pada Wooky.

"M—mwo?" Ucap Wooky terkejut. Ia tak habis pikir dengan isi pesan itu.

Tulisannya merah. Merah terang. Kalimat yang di terimanya benar-benar terror nyata.

* * *

**From: 01036784923**

**Aku membencimu! **

**Begitu membencimu!**

**Akan ku pastikan…**

**Hari dekat ini, DARAHMU akan terlukis di besi tajamku!**

**~Mr. Killer**

* * *

"Mr. Killer?" gumam Wooky.

"Ne, nama itu selalu menjadi penutup pesan terror itu."

"Kenapa hyung tak mencoba menelfonnya?"

"Tidak akan aktif. Pasti di sengaja. Nomor yang di pakai juga selalu berbeda di setiap pesan yang ku terima."

"Ini konyol! Siapa yang berani bermain dengan ancaman seperti ini?"

"Molla. Kau sudah tahu sekarang? Betapa ia menggilai ku?"

Wooky mengernyit heran menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi." Jawab Kyu, seakan mengetahui apa yang di fikirkan dongsaengnya.

"Ne?"

"Aku yakin ia pelakunya! Sengaja mengirim pesan terror itu, lalu mencoba menghubungiku." Terkanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi ku rasa tak mungkin. Untuk apa ia melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja dendam! Aku kan tak mau pacaran lagi dengannya. Ia pasti tak terima dan melakukan ancaman itu padaku. Ia itu namja tergila yang pernah ku temui!"

"Aku betul-betul tak percaya." Gumam Wooky.

"Haahh~ sudahlah. Berikan ponselnya." Ucap Kyuhyun menengadahkan telapak tangan. Wooky memberikannya.

"Bunny mana?" tanyanya.

"Bunny?"

"Kelinci putih ku."

"Oh! Itu kelincimu hyung?" Tanya Wooky heran. Kyuhyun hyung kan manly, kenapa memelihara kelinci? Pikirnya.

"Itu pemberian dari Sungmin."

"Aku tak melihatnya."

"Ya! PERGI! Menyingkirlah dari ku!" teriakan memekik teinga terdengar memantul di seluruh ruangan.

"Yesung hyung?" ucap Wooky panik, berlari menuju kamar Yesung dan di susul Kyuhyun.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Bunny? Ya! Singirkan kaki kotormu darinya!" teriak Kyuhyun melihat kelincinya di tendang Yesung. Kyuhyun berjongkok mengambilnya.

"Kau melukainya!" lanjut Kyu jengkel.

"Monster itu menakutiku!" ucap Yesung menatap takut kelinci di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Jaga mulutmu! Ini bukan monster!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kenapa harus berteriak pada Yesung hyung? Ia memang sangat ketakutan." Bela Wooky.

"Tapi tak menendangnya juga! Kalau Bunny mati bagaiman?" balas Kyuhyun melengking.

"Kau memarahi Yesung hyung hanya demi seekor kelinci?" Wooky mulai jengah terhadap sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ini peliharaanku satu-satunya dari Sungmin! Jadi apa masalahmu jika aku membelanya?"

"Kau keterlaluan!" desis Wooky.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Dan bilang pada Yesung! Jangan pernah menyentuh Bunny lagi atau sampai menendangnya!" balas Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya.

"Kyuuhyun hyung kelewatan!"

"Aku membencinya." Desis suara baritone menatap kosong kea rah pintu.

"Yesung hyung?" Wooky mengamipiri.

"Aku membencinya." Ulangnya lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sudahlah. Kita membersihkan lagi kuku mu ne?"

Disisi lain, di kamar Kyuhyun. Tampak ia sedang berbaring dengan menatap kelincinya di atas ranjang.

"Keadaan rumah ini menyiksaku!" ungkapnya menatap kelinci yang meringkuk diam di hadapannya.

"Bunny? Hanya kau temanku di rumah ini. Semua penghuni di sini hanya membuat ku tertekan. Maka dari itu aku akan terus melindungimu."

Kyuhyun mengelus bulu putih halusnya.

Suara intercom kembali gemerisik. Mengusik kegiatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghiraukannya.

"Kyu? Bisakah kau ke kamarku?" suara bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Shirro! Tidak lagi Yesung! Tidak untuk kali ini!" teriaknya.

"Ku mohon Kyu." Suaranya lebih mendayu.

"Berhentilah mengerjaiku!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kelincinya. Menaruhnya di ranjang kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Lalu menyambar mantel dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Aku harus pergi dari rumah ini! Aku benci keadaan di rumah ini!

Suara gemerisik dan bisikan itu masih terdengar mengiringi langkahnya. Namun segera lenyap saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan keluar berada di beranda rumah.

Ia meraup kunci mobilnya di saku dan cepat mengendarainya keluar pekarangan rumah.

Sungmin. Benar aku harus menemui Sungmin. Hanya ia yang bisa memahamiku. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Perlukah kita ke game center?" tawar Sungmin saat di café bersama Kyuhyun. ia mencoba ingin memberikan Kyuhyun hiburan.

"Aku tak ada mood. Aku sudah senang berada disini. Yang penting bisa keluar dari rumah."

"Sepertinya kau banyak masalah." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyu yang bertumpu di meja.

"Semuanya mebuatku tertekan." Suara Kyuhyun tersekat di kerongkongan.

"Aku sangat tertekan jika berada di rumah." Lanjutnya. Detik kemudian ia menyesap mocca lattenya yang membuat langit-langit mulutnya terbakar. Namun ia tak merasakannya.

"Kau tertekan karena Yesung?"

"Ne, karena Yesung, karena Wooky dan semua orang." Mata Kyuuhyun menerawang kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tentang intercom malam kemarin. Suara bisikan yang selalu terdengar. Terdengar mencekam dan menyeramkan meskipun itu suara saudara kembarnya.

"Aku… aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Yesung."

"Saat aku melihatnya tidur, tersenyum dan tertawa kekanak-kanakkannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Karena aku sadar Yesung tak akan pernah menjadi namja dewasa dan menikmati kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya dengan kehidupan rumah tangga. Ia namja yang sangat tampan, namun begitu tak berdaya. Saat aku membersihkan kukunya. Meskipun tak sesering Wooky melakukannya. Namun aku merasa sangat tertekan saat mata itu… mata Yesung menyorotkan penderitaan yang ia alami. Aku tak bisa selalu di dekatnya. Makanya selama ini aku mencoba menghindarinya. Menghindari tatapannya padaku. Tapi Wooky …" Air mata Kyuhyun mulai jatuh ke wajah putihnya. Ia tak menghiraukan dan membiarkannya membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Wooky selalu membuatku tertekan. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Bersalah tidak pernah menemaninya, tak pernah … aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku tak sanggup didekatnya, min." Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"Tenanglah. Hal itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Hiburnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap sayang pada Yesung. Sangat menyayanginya." Lanjutnya di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Arraseo. Sudahlah. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi suasananya akan membaik." Sungmin mengusap telapak tangan Kyuhyun bermaksud menyalurkan ketenangan. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di pipinya.

**Ddrrtt! Ddrrttt!**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun merogohnya dan membukanya.

'_Oh Tuhan! Ku mohon jangan lagi'_

Nafasnya tercekat. Matanya membulat. Jari tangannya pun terasa kaku.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Menaruh kasar ponselnya di atas meja bulat café. Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya mengambil ponsel.

"Ya Tuhan!" kejutnya melihat pesan yang tertulis di layar.

Warna tulisannya merah. Sama seperti saat Wooky melihatnya.

* * *

**From: 0108903656**

**Aku membencimu!**

**Begitu membencimu!**

**Cho Kyuhyun…**

**DARAH MU akan menganak sungai di bawah kaki ku…**

**~Mr. Killer**

* * *

Sungmin masih melihat dan berkali-kali membacanya di dalam hati.

"Sungmin!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Balas Sungmin kaget mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Itu! Ada orang yang memperhatikan kita." Ujarnya menunjuk siluet di balik dinding luar café.

"Mana? Aku tak jelas melihatnya. Di sana gelap."

"Tapi aku melihatnya! Ia memperhatikan kita."

"Ya, aku sedikit melihatnya, namun tidak lagi."

"Zhoumi memata-matai kita."

"Mwo?"

"Ia memang sangat gila! Setelah mengirimku pesan. Lalu ia mengawasi kita. Cih! Aku akan menghampirinya." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menuju tempat dimana siluet itu berada tadi.

"Kyu?" panggil sungmin.

"Aish! Dimana Koala gila itu?" keluhnya yang tak berhasil menemukan.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah malam. kita pulang saja ne?" ajak sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelokkan audinya di pekarangan rumahnya setelah mengantar Sungmin kembali ke rumah. Tampak lampu beranda rumah yang menyala dengan cahaya kuning temaram. Sunyi dan begitu dingin. Rumah tua itu memang terlihat tak ramah baginya.

"Na wasseo." Ujarnya sedikit lirih.

Sepi. Itulah keadaan yang bisa tergambar.

"Adakah yang belum tidur?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

Hanya dentingan jam dan desisan pemanas ruangan yang terdengar.

Secercah cahaya jatuh di koridor bersumber dari dapur.

"Wooky? Apa kau disana?" tanyanya. Namun nihil. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Tak ada orang, tapi siapa yang membiarkan lampu dapur menyala begitu saja. Dalam hatinya berkata.

Ini belum begitu larut. Baru pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit. Tapi kemana penghuni rumah? Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dapur terlihat berantakan. Cangkir berserakan di meja makan. Kyuhyun terus melangkah, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu di bawah injakan kakinya. Basah. Sedikit lengket.

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah. Siapa yang menumpahkan saos dilantai? Pikirnya.

Banyak sekali saos itu jatuh memenuhi lantai, semakin ke ke kanan menuju pintu belakang semakin lebar genangannya.

Ia berjongkok, menyapunya dengan jemari lalu menciumnya.

"Mwo? D—darah?" pekiknya tertahan.

Ia langsung mengikuti arah darah di lantai lalu berhenti tepat di pintu belakang.

Tubuhnya menegang. Matanya melebar seakan ingin keluar. Mulutnya lebar menganga. Seakan ingin muntah melihat sosok yang bersimbah darah di lantai. Bergetar, kakinya bergetar. Kyuhyun merosot ke lantai karena kedua kakinya tak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin."

**(TBC)**

RCL! *teriak pake Toa

No Bash Oke?

jangan lupa baca chapter berikutnya ^^


End file.
